Project EX
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: This is a next generation fanfic the pairing so far is Shinji x Asuka. Rated T for now. Summery is inside.
1. Chapter 1

S Project EX

ESKK: hey it's me and I know I should have updated but this idea has been spinning around in my head for quiet some time. See it's the next generation of Evangelion as it talks about Shinji and Asuka's son as he starts going through the trials his parents went through. I don't know what the main enemy will be so you can all send suggestion on what to call the enemy. I mean a lot of names have already been taken and I want to be original so please send me ideas.

Summary: What if a few years after the End of Evangelion a new more terrifying menace came about that easily outmatched the Evangelions. So a new fighting machine had to be created to face off this menace before they destroy mankind. Now Evangelion X1 LAUNCH!

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion only the OC's that will appear and maybe the X series.

*Insert heavy metal version of Cruel Angel thesis

(Start)

It's been 10 years sense the event known as third impact that was caused by the group known as SEELE. It's been 10 years sense most of man kind chose to come back to a world of pain and try to make a better world. Later then two pilots of the Evangelions, Shinji and Asuka got married and later had a son the Asuka named Kai Amwolf Suhryu Ikari

But then from the wake of the angels a new enemy rose to wipe out the last of man kind. This enemy was more sophisticated instead of relying on the instincts of an angel they rely on a strategic attack. They could think they could plan and they could adapt to the situation. This enemy made it clear that it wanted to destroy and harvest the humans as they captured the humans and took them into there hive that was once Lilith's egg.

So man kind had no choice but to reinitialize Project E but unfortunately even the Evangelions were no match for these beasts. Scientists all over the world were going through the Magi trying to find any weakness these monsters possessed. But what one man located was there salvation as he found the blue prints for Yui Ikari's greatest creation. An unstoppable forces that surpassing any Evangelion forged by man. This Evangelion could be considered a god among gods; Evangelion "X," was its name.

Soon scientists all over the world banded together to build this Evangelion X as they called this project, "Project EX."

(Real start 2025)

In a facility that that had the words "GALAXY, our spirits will light the way to the stars," there was a young boy about the age of 5 who resembled Shinji but with red hair and blue eyes similar to Asuka's. He was wearing a yellow shirt that had an ID clipped onto it and blue shorts.

He was staring at the giant face of his long time friend as said friend was staring at him with yellow eyes. The robots eyes were flashing as if it was trying to communicate with the child in a language only he understood. The robot had the same head as unit 01 but instead of it being purple it was red and instead of there being a single horn there was three horns pointing backwards instead of forward.

"So my friends and I were taking about all of the cool super robot anime's like "Getter Robo," and "Mazinkaiser," and not the original or SKL and they told me about a new super robot anime called "Neon Genesis Evangelion," he said as the eyes that remained yellow started flashing and there was a humming noise coming from the EVA as it was becoming more apparent that it was communicating.

(In the control room)

A woman in her mid twenties was looking around the control room as if she was looking for something. She was wearing a red lab uniform as she was getting angry. She had red hair and blue eyes that showed a lot of wisdom for someone her age. "Kai I swear if you don't come out right now you are going to get it," she said as there was an ID on her coat. This was Asuka Langley Suhryu Ikari and right now she was trying to find her son who always finds a way to sneak away from his mother.

"Easy Asuka he's just a 4 year old boy with an odd sense to go talk to something that is communicating back," a former bridge bunny by the name of Maya said from the console that was monitoring the newest EVA that was almost finished being built. Maya was able to mature through out the whole Angel wars and was now one of the leading scientists in project EX.

"It doesn't matter he needs to know not to wonder off," she said before she realized the last part Maya said. "Wait what do you mean communicating back?" the German woman asked.

"Well he's with unit X1 and trust me when I say that every time he says something to the EVA it would reply in a language only he seems to understand," Maya said as she continued to monitor the EVA.

Asuka went to Maya's console and found Kai talking to the EVA like it was a human being.

(Back with Kai)

"So one thing lead to another and we started talking about Aquarion and Aquarion EVOL," Kai said as he continued to talk to the EVA as it continued to flash its eyes and make the humming sound.

"I'm going to envy anyone who gets to pilot you in the future because I always wanted to pilot a giant robot," Kai said as the eye flashing and humming went to small burst as though it was laughing.

"What's so funny?" the young boy asked. The robot made hums as though it was explaining itself.

"Ok I forgive you and I'm going to feel sorry for any monster that is destroying our world that crosses your path," Kai said as the EVA continued with it's humming that started every time the boy was done talking.

Then footsteps filled the cage as Asuka came walking into the cage to see her son talking with the EVA again. She didn't look to happy with the fact that Kai snuck off again.

"Kai my son mind explaining to me what you're doing in a restricted area?" the German woman asked as she wanted answers.

"Mama all I did was come to talk to my friend is that really a bad thing?" he asked knowing that the EVA had a heart too.

"Look Kai you're friend is an Evangelion and it's the only thing standing between humanity and the beings attacking it," Asuka said as she saw that he had a kind and caring spirit one which she hopes will never have to suffer the nightmares she and Shinji had to go through. Then she went to thinking about Shinji as they tried to take those monsters down. The completely destroyed his evangelion and the entry plug making sure nothing were left.

So far she convinced Kai that he just went away on important business but she had a feeling that he knew he was gone from the world of the living. She guessed that smile he always had on his face was a coping mechanism that hides the way he's really feeling inside. Asuka couldn't really blame him for trying to hide his sadness as she did the same when she was young. But she starts to wonder perhaps if she could have done something different maybe she could have saved Shinji from his cruel fate. Kai would still have his father and he wouldn't have to put up that fake smile of his.

"Hey Kai you know what?" the German woman asked.

"What mama?" the young boy asked.

"Tomorrow is the activation test for your friend," Asuka said as Kai looked at her confused.

"What's an activation test?" the 4 year old asked.

"Well Kai an activation test is when we turn on an Evangelion for the first time," Asuka said as she was praying that nothing bad will happen.

"But mama we know he's going to work just fine," Kai said knowing full well that the EVA wasn't the most powerful for nothing.

"I know sweetheart but we can't have him glitch out in the middle of a battle so we need to make sure he's in full operating order," she said as she hoped that she didn't get absorbed by the EVA. Yes she was the one that was going to be behind the wheel of the EVA. She knew that the MAGI could be wrong about nothing bad happening during the test but she had a gut feeling it would go terribly wrong.

"So when are we going to leave," Kai asked as he wanted to leave this boring place.

"Soon I just need to check the reports of unit X1 and then we can leave," Asuka said as she took Kais hand and started dragging him to the Terminal Grid.

But Kai turned around and looked at the EVA that was still in its cage.

"Bye," Kai said to the EVA as its eyes flashed and it let out a humming sound as though it was bidding Kai and Asuka farewell.

(Later as the little family were in the car)

Kai was sitting in the back seat as he looked out the window to the city. This was Kai's home town Tokyo-4 as the old city was destroyed during 3rd impact. Kai saw that out in the coast of the city was a statue of Evangelion unit-01 while in the center of the city was a statue of Shinji Ikari. Asuka always avoided both statues as she knew that Shinji died a horrible death. It took a while for Asuka to move on as she knew Shinji died to protect those he cared about.

Asuka knew she had to be strong for the activation test tomorrow because there's a chance that the EVA will absorb her into it to make it whole. They looked at every scenario and every simulation and so far the EVA won't absorb the pilot. But she had a feeling that everything was going to go wrong.

The duo arrive at the graveyard to pay there respects to the dearly departed. Asuka rambled on about her day and all the discoveries she made on unit X1. She even told the tomb stone that belongs to the dead person about Unit X1 developing a soul of its own and a conciseness. Kai said a few words about his friends and everyone he knew and was surprised that the wind picked up when he was done talking.

Then the two went home to finish there day in which Kai was exited that he had something waiting for him at home.

(Later at the big apartment)

Kai ran to the room that was suppose to be Asuka's home office but Kai had managed to get to it before she did and he turned it into his own little media room. It had every video game created since 3rd impact and it all had to do with giant robots and building them to fight.

The old Asuka would have been proud of the fact that her son had such an interest in Evangelions but that was before all the nightmares she and Shinji suffered from the angels and SEELE. But right now they were suffering the nightmares of these invaders that wish to wipe out man kind. But the weirdest thing was they only attack when the egg of Lilith AKA the black moon was in the sky. Whenever that black spot was in the sky it meant that there was going to be an attack but they don't know what kind. The good thing was there hasn't been an attack in five years but the black moon was still in orbit of the earth but just staying in one spot constantly.

Then Asuka heard an explosion and got on edge until she heard Kai cheer that he killed another "Angel." She then relaxed and knew she needed a bath that included some German wine and scented candles.

"Being a single mother is hard," Asuka said as she continued to make dinner.

(The next day at Galaxy headquarters)

Asuka was in a red plug suit on her way to the testing site of Unit X1 and she was some what excited. Today was the day that Unit X1 would activate and show them if the fruit of there labor would be sweet. She then passed the cages that everyone at Galaxy calls the Battle archives a place where the Evangelions that were still in one piece would be used for battle. She then passed unit A2. Her Evangelion, it looked exactly like its predecessor even has the same core. She stayed looking at it wondering if it would be nice to get behind the controls of an Evangelion again.

Then the alarms went off not just any alarms the kind that signifies an attack. Asuka knew she had to get in her EVA and fast. Asuka ran to the EVA she was staring at not to long ago and found that the Entry Plug was ready. She entered the plug felt everyone preparing the EVA for battle. The irony of this was that her unit A2 was the prototype for unit X1.

(Later in the battle field)

Asuka was in her EVA with an umbilical cord attached to her back as she was carrying a rifle and was shooting the enemies. The city was in defense mode and the turrets were firing at the enemy that was coming from both ground and sky. "There trying to bust into the geo front," Asuka concluded as she then took out an EVA sized drill from a random building. She drilled through a demonic looking creatures shell until the drill broke. But it did leave a hole in the monsters shell.

"Die already!" the German mother cried. She knew she had something in that base worth protecting and it was her four year old son. She then took out some heavy weaponry and started shooting them all but even when she killed those few more kept coming.

(Meanwhile in HQ)

"Commander Katsuragi, Asuka's synch ratio is going off the scale," a bridge bunny said as he monitored the screen.

"That's not all but Unit X1 is reacting and it's activating," another bridge bunny said as the big screen shifted to Unit X1.

(In the cage)

There was energy building up around the EVA as Asuka's synch ratio grew. The eyes were glowing bright as workers started to flew, flew like little girls. (Tauberpa reference, look him up on youtube)

(Back in the bridge)

"Asuka you need to control yourself you synch ratio is going off the charts," Misato ordered as Asuka's ratio was going to 400.

(Back with Asuka)

"I won't let them harm Kai!" the German mother yelled as she continued to fight. She could feel an energy build up around her EVA until the armor around the core melted off.

(In the bridge)

"Mama what are you doing!" the young boy known as Kai asked as he didn't know what his mother was going to do.

(In the battle ground)

The EVA projected an AT field around all of the enemies that gathered around it as if it was going to pull a kamikaze.

(In the entry plug)

Asuka looked into the monitor and smiled into it as though she was going on a little trip… one that she won't come back from. "Kai I want you to know that I'm proud of the fact that I was your mother and that no matter what you decide to be I'll always be proud of you," Asuka said as she went to a part of the controls… a part that is only used as a last resort.

(With Kai)

Kai had tears in his eyes as he didn't know what his mother meant as she turned off the audio and monitor. "Mama what's going on what are you doing?" the young boy asked wanting to know what his mother was prepared to do.

(In the entry plug)

Asuka broke a glass behind her seat that said SD. She pulled the lever and the lights turned red and there was a flash of light.

(Outside the entry plug)

The core of the EVA imploded on itself and then the EVA blew up taking the part of the city it was in and all the monsters that were attacking that was within the AT field it was generating.

(A week later in the graveyard)

Kai was next to Misato as they and a lot of other people grieved for the loss of a great person. She was a mother scientist and an EVA pilot. But with her lose Unit X1 was finally activated and they can finally protect mankind from the threat that lies in the Black Moon.

(TBC)

ESKK: It's an awesome Fanfic that I will not rest on. Mainly because I don't see that many Evangelion next generation fanfic but that's beside the point the point is I will make sure this fanfic gets popular with every Evangelion fan on .


	2. Chapter 2

Project EX

ESKK: hey it's me I'm back with another chapter of my epic story. I hope and pray that I will get more reviews so start reading.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"**The Hive talking,"**

"_**The Hive thinking,"**_

APTOM: (these guys are going to be like the SEELE in this generation because SEELE refused to return to the earth)

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion at all so get off my case you damn lawyers.

*insert heavy metal cruel angel thesis

(Start 10 years later)

A 14 year old Kai was waking up from bed as he looked up at the ceiling like it was nothing special. "The same damn ceiling," he said before getting out of bed. It's been 10 years since his mother's death as the year was now 2035.

But even now it still burned Kai that she died like that. Ever since then he's been living with Misato as he grew up. He stopped visiting Unit X1 because he didn't want to feel the hurt anymore. He hated those damn Demons with a passion as he just wanted to kill them all with one sweep. But he didn't want to pilot unit X1 because he didn't want to feel the pain.

Kai then did what he usually does which was getting ready for school. He brushed his teeth, took a shower, and make breakfast. After leaving the bathroom now dressed in his school uniform he made himself breakfast. Luckily he inherited his fathers cooking skills and left breakfast for Misato who was at this moment asleep. Even after all these years she is still a slob.

Kai ate his breakfast in peace until he had to leave for school good thing he finished his food before leaving. He walked through the city not taking notice to anything that use to catch his attention.

He continued to walk to school like it was any other day in this lonely world he made for himself, isolated from other in fear that they will hurt him. He soon arrived at school like any other day which was normal.

(Meanwhile in a secret meeting room)

Monoliths appeared out of the darkness as each one of them had the word "APTOM," and a number from 0 to 16 but the 0 was dark as though the person behind it wasn't there.

APTOM 1: so the promise day is upon us again…

APTOM 2: yes for we are on our way to becoming gods.

APTOM 7: But the problem is Evangelion unit X1 and the Demon swarm.

APTOM 3: Yes I must agree and let's not forget our mysteries leader who has failed to show himself in any of our meetings.

APTOM 12: Yes but we cannot question his wisdom for he possesses all of the Dark Blood scrolls and knows the where bouts of the Forbidden Door.

APTOM 10: Yes the doors that are said to lead to the very depths of Hell.

APTOM 4: But what is he trying to do?

APTOM 6: All he does is sent us messages and orders of what to do and he sends us his choice on what strategies we shall use.

APTOM 11: He said he is trying to turn mankind into gods so we may be able to transcend this dying planet.

APTOM 13: But we will become gods as the universe would be ours for the taking.

APTOM 5: I agree as we shall not fail as the organization SEELE did.

APTOM 8: That has me thinking perhaps APTOM 0 was once a member of SEELE.

APTOM 9: Impossible all the information and allies of SEELE were executed for their crimes and failure.

APTOM 14: Please gentlemen we must focus on our target Evangelion unit X1 as all information on said Evangelion is restricted only to selected personnel and none of our informants have been able to get us the blue prints or any information on the supposed world's most powerful Evangelion.

Then the monolith that remained dark for so long finally lit up showing that the mighty leader of APTOM was among them. But surprisingly there supposed leader was female and a young one at that.

APTOM 0: hello gentlemen you are right to assume that the Promise is upon you though not close enough. You see I have been gathering information and I have brought the blueprints of both the Evangelion series and Project EX.

This surprised the members of APTOM as they expected an older man to be leading them but never expected it to be a young woman.

APTOM 15: WHO ARE YOU!

Then the sound of APTOM 15 choking filled the air. He was gasping for air which was surprising everyone that was a member of APTOM.

APTOM 0: you do not demand things from you master. And for the rest of you I find you lack of faith disturbing so you all better hope that I find you all exceptional the next time we meet or you might not be seeing your chance at becoming a god. Now meeting adjourned.

Then they heard APTOM 15 being able to breathe again before all the monoliths vanished.

(At Galaxy head quarters)

Misato was staring at the paperwork she had to do and was so tempted to give Gendo the job if he was still alive. So she was going to start signing if the alarms didn't go off that signaled a Demon attack.

"BLACK MOON IN THE SKY DEMON ATTACK IMMANENT!" came the automated warning system as Misato ran to the control room.

(Later in the control room)

Misato was trying to come up with a plan as they didn't have a pilot that unit X1 would except. And all of their available EVA's were still under repairs so that only left one person available. She really didn't want to put him in danger but he was there only option left. She seen that he's hidden his sadness behind his tough attitude when he was in public like Asuka but when he was in private he would listen to the same song track to sooth himself like Shinji.

He was a mix of both that was still grieving over the death of a mother. But right now they needed him right now.

"Ok everyone Get Kai Amwolf Suryu Ikari here now!" she ordered as everyone got to work on locating Kai.

(Back with Kai)

Kai was running away from the demons as he knew he was no match for them without an Evangelion. He needed power to avenge his parents who suffered cruel deaths. But he didn't have the power he needed the power of an Evangelion to destroy the Demons.

Kai could see their destructive faces as the MP EVA's were defending against the demons. He then stopped as everyone ran around him to the shelters. He knew of one Evangelion that possessed the power to destroy these Demons and bring hope back into the world and it was in Galaxy head quarters.

(Later at the control center)

"Commander Katsuragi we can't locate Kai anywhere," a bridge bunny said. They were all trying to locate Kai through the commotion but they couldn't find him anywhere.

Then Misato heard the sounds of footsteps running fast to where she was. Then the doors burst opened and revealed Kai with a determined look on his face. "Kai what are you doing here?" she asked hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"I'm here to pilot unit X1," Kai said surprising everyone in the room but he wasn't done. "After all only the best can pilot an Evangelion of unit X1's caliber and I'm one of the best even though I never piloted an Evangelion before," he said as he had a smirk on his face. Misato looked at him and could have sworn she saw Asuka behind him sharing the same look Kai had on his face.

"Ok sense you put it that way everyone prepare to launch Unit X1," Misato said as Kai was about to head into the EVA cages until Maya stopped him.

"Kai take these," she said handing him an item that resembled the A10 clips. The difference was it looked more like a helmet that had visors and there was two buds on it that made it look like speed ears.

"What is this?" he asked as he looked at the item.

"It's the A20 helmet it act like the A10 clips except it allows you to better synch with the EVA and give you better head protection," Maya explained as Kai looked at the helmet.

"Thanks," Kai said before going back to running to the EVA cage that housed unit X1.

(In the entry plug)

Kai was in the plug as it was being filled with a new type of LCL that he didn't bother to learn what it was. When the plug was completely full he breathed it in and found that it tasted like a mix of different flavors.

"Taste good," he said as the EVA was being moved to a launch pad.

"Ok Kai just focus on doing thing how you normally do. The EVA is an extension of you," Misato said

"Got it," Kai said as he prepared for the G's of launch.

"Now EVA LAUNCH!" she yelled before the EVA was launched.

(In the surface)

The EVA arrived in the surface and it looked real impressive. The shoulders to where the pylons were, were bulky with some kind of cannons inside them, the legs were bulky as they had knife holders on the thighs, the arms had three blades each similar to shin getter 1, the torso was bulky having protective armor around the entry plug socket and the core, and on the back was a pair of wings.

The final restraints holding the EVA in place released Kai and unit X1 into battle. "Ok ugly you're going down!" the boy yelled ready for combat.


	3. the first Sin Pride

Project EX

ESKK: hey I'm with another chapter of project EX that tells of the story of a new generation of children. So come in and enjoy the story.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"**The hive talking,"**

"_**The hive thinking,"**_

APTOM:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

*insert GONG by Jam Project

(Start)

Kai was facing the horde of Demon swarm grunts as they were all prepared to attack him. Kai knew from memory of his mother telling him how she made the EVA move came to his mind as he did the same. Kai found it was easier then he thought as he willed his EVA to rip off a piece of a demon with his left arm and then punched the demon with his right arm all the while making its blood spew out.

Kai used the blades on his arms that turned out to be an advanced form of the old progressive knives to cut up some more of the demons. Kai made sure they suffered for the pain they caused so many people.

Kai grabbed a Demon in an arm lock and used his other hand to rip out the monsters head taking its spine with it. For the first time they saw a demons blood and unlike the blue blood of the angels these creatures had black blood. The remaining demons saw that they were losing quickly so one escaped to do something while the others kept on attacking.

Kai made his Eva grab to Demons and bashed them together hard enough to kill them as there black blood gushed out. "Who's next!" the Asian German mixed boy yelled wanting to destroy every last Demon that came his way.

That was when everyone heard a high pitch roar. Kai turned and saw the demon that escaped as it looked like it was trying to call something. The black moon started to shine before a meteor started falling to the outskirts of the city. Kai ran to the crater and saw something that looked like a true demon.

(Meanwhile in the command room)

"Commander Katsuragi high energy signature detected stronger then the Demons that have been attacking," a bridge bunny said.

"If I had to guess I would say it's the first sin," Maya said from beside Misato.

"But the question is which one," Misato said as she stared at the screen.

(Back at the battlefield)

The black smoldering rock that crashed into the forest was starting to break as some kind of monster was coming out. First a hooked tail came out before it was followed by the rest of the giant rock breaking. Out of the blazing space rock a demon that looked like it was part insect but extremely buff. On its back was a shell of a bug while the rest of its body looked like a demonic version of a human, and for a face was a demonic human face.

(In the command center)

"The Magi has been able to analyze the first Sin as Pride," Maya said as she watched the battle hoping history won't repeat itself when Shinji first fought an angel. "Armor is thick and long range weapons have no effect on it but close range weapons will do some damage black core located in the chest," Maya continued as she finished the analyzes of the first Sin.

"You here that Kai we need to be careful at how we approach this Sin," Misato said to Kai as he was ready to attack.

(With Unit X1)

Kai made his EVA run at Pride to punch it but when he swung his fist it grabbed it and threw him to the side. Pride then grabbed the EVA by the head with its left hand and grabbed the EVA's left arm with it right hand and used his right hand to start crushing the arm.

Kai let out a scream of pain as he felt his arm being crushed by the sin class demon known as Pride.

(Meanwhile in the command center of Galaxy)

"Kai you need to calm down that's not your arm!" Misato tried so sooth but she knew that history was repeating itself but she just hoped that it won't end with a 4th impact.

(Back with Kai)

Kai felt his arm break from the crushing from Pride. Then Pride started squeezing the life out of Unit X1's head as Kai could feel the pain. "I won't die so easily!" Kai yelled as he used the blades on his remaining arm to cut off Pride's arm.

(In the command center)

"Commander Katsuragi the arm has been broken but the Synch ratio is going up," the bridge bunny said as Misato watched the battle.

(Back to the battle)

The EVA took out a Progressive Knife and stabbed ITSELF left shoulder as blood started gushing out and staining Kai's shirt shirt. Kai then took the knife out before he started speaking again. "Don't you dare... UNDERESTIMATE ME!" he yelled as his eyes were white with black circles in them and the EVA's mouth piece ripped open showing some kind of red teeth.

(After the Battle)

Kai woke up in the Galaxy infirmary and found himself, staring at the ceiling. "Unfamiliar ceiling," Kai said as he continued to stare before the door opened to reveal Misato.

"Oh Kai your awake," Misato said as she brought the food she got from the cafeteria and sat next to Kai.

"Misato," Kai said as he tried to get up.

"Don't strain your body you just came out of a battle with the first Sin Pride and had a synch level of over 200%," Misato said as she opened a can of soda for herself.

"Is that special?" Kai asked as he carefully got to a sitting position and grabbed some beef noodles and started eating.

"Well yea that the highest anyone has gotten to the X series," Misato said as she could see that Kai's emotional mask was off. In front of everyone in public Kai, had the fury personality of Asuka while in private with Misato, only he had the shy personality of Shinji.

"So is Pride dead?" the Japanese German hybrid boy asked.

"Yeah as its name implies it wouldn't let anyone stomp on its pride and get away with it so it blew itself up trying to take unit X1 with it," Misato explained as she saw a perfect mix of both Shinji and Asuka within Kai.

"So when does my training start?" Kai asked surprising Misato as he used the same tone that Asuka used.

"Well when your fully recuperated and able the fight," Misato said as she looked at the time. "Well I have business to attend to at Galaxy so I'll be back as soon as I can," Misato said before she stood up and left.

When Kai was alone he replayed the battle in his head as he remembers his first fight with a Sin.

(Flashback)

The EVA kicked the sin known as Pride of it as it chased down the monster as the shell on its back open to reveal bug rings. The EVA used its own wings as the wings on the back grew big and flapped before taking off. Unit X1 left a trail of energy as it flew at the demon before the EVA knocked down the demon while pushing it to the ground.

The demon then let out an energy shield different from the AT-field and used it to knock the EVA off it. Unit X1 landed on its feet before the pods on the shoulders opened to reveal energy cannons. The cannons locked onto Pride before it started to charge. When it was fully charged it fired and burst through the DA-Field and blasted the Sins shoulder clean off. Unit X1 then repaired its own arm before chased down the Sin.

(In the control room)

"Unit X1's left arm has been repaired," a bridge bunny said still surprised at the turn of events.

Unit X1 landed on top of the Sin before it ripped off one of the horns that were sticking out of its body and started stabbing at its black core until is started to crack. But then Pride grabbed a hold of the EVA and forced it into the Sins body before it self-destructed creating a huge crater.

(In the control room)

"KAI!" the commander of Galaxy yelled before something started coming out of the smoke.

(In the battlefield)

Evangelion unit X1 was walking out of the crater with its mouth still open as it had an intimidating look as in continued to walk out of the crater. Unit X1 let out one final roar before its systems shut down and the eyes went dark.

(End Flashback)

"So I kicked ass with Unit X1 I must be that awesome," Kai said before he laid down to rest.

(TBC)

*insert Fly me to the moon

Kai: next time on "Project EX," I'm still learning how to control unit X1's power as well as fighting Demons who have yet to summon the next sin. As well as a new pilot name Jade Bolin coming in all the way from Beijing-2 and trust me she has one cold snake stare so I started calling her "Snake eyes." But her arrival couldn't have been on better timing as the second sin Gluttony makes itself known and none of my weapons have any effect on it. And if I can't get through fat armor it'll eat all the worlds' power but maybe Jade's Unit X2's drill can pierce it. Now everyone… GENESIS IMPACT! See you later.

(AN)

ESKK: hey it's me how was the chapter review, Favorite, then follow it if you like it. Anyway R&R and I hope to see you back real soon.


	4. The bottom less Glutton

Project EX

ESKK: hey it's me what's up and how are you doing? So here is another chapter of Project EX which will enter another pilot all the way from China. So for my two reviewers keep on reading and continue to love the story.

"Talking,"

"_Thinking,"_

"YELLING,"

"Special attacks,"

"**Hive talking,"**

"_**Hive Thinking,"**_

APTOM:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion

*Insert Gong by Jam Project

Kai was in a simulated Tokyo-4 as he fought the grunt Demons with a pallet rifle. He shot at them when the target got to the center of the triangle and was able to kill some holographic demons. He knew he had to take down every demon that got in his way without any casualties. It was his mission assigned to him by himself the day he took on the first sin Pride nearly a week ago.

"Ok let's try the progressive axe," Misato called in through the communications before the pallet rifle turned into data and numbers before transforming into a staff with two axe blade on the tip.

Then the demon grunts showed up and all charged as Kai had his battle axe at the ready. Kai ran at the Demon grunts as he hacked and slashed them with his Battle axe. Kai saw he killed all of them without breaking so much of a sweat and knew he was getting the hang of this piloting business.

Then from behind Kai a demon grunt came out and stabbed its claws through unit X1's core. Kai had a surprised look on his face as he saw the demon was about to tear him to shreds. Then the Demons disappeared as did the virtual Tokyo-4 and the weapons.

Replacing the city was a room that was two EVA's tall but just the distance of a city appeared and standing in the middle was Unit X1 completely unscathed. In the Entry plug Kai was hitting the right arm rest of his seat with his right fist.

"Damn it," he cursed as he let out a few more curse words but in German.

(Meanwhile in the control room)

"He's getting better but slowly," Maya said as Misato had to agree.

"Well this is a whole new experience for him so you should at least expect this," Misato said as Maya looked at the window showing the EVA being docked into some restraints on the wall.

"But I thought because of who his parents are he would at least have piloting in his blood and have done better," Maya said still wondering how he's handling it. It was then that Misato left to go take care of something.

(Later with Misato)

Misato was looking over the data from Galaxy Beijing as it showed data of a girl the same age as Kai named Jade Bolin. She was the pilot of Evangelion unit 02 and the pride and joy of China.

She decided to start reading the data sense she would be arriving in a few days. Sense she was the supreme commander of Galaxy she made sure that all the pilots didn't have any childhood trauma and were all mentally stable.

Name: Jade Bolin

Age: 14

Gender: female

Height: 5, 4

Weight: 21.5 pounds

Hair color: black

Eye color: green

Mentality: suitable to pilot.

"Wow this girl is ready to be transferred here sense we do have the only working EVA instant transport system," Misato said glad that NASA was willing to lend them there rockets in case of emergency. Misato already approved this girl so they are still waiting for her. She then finished her work and left the office to head home.

(Later with Kai)

Kai was in the passenger seat of Misato's car as the duo was driving back to the flats. Kai was just staring out the window with a scowl on his face. He knew it was up to him to destroy the Demons as he knew his parents were one of the best pilots ever. It was an awkward silence that kept Misato on edge. Misato has been raising Kai sense his mother Asuka died in battle and so far he hasn't let anyone in to his heart. Maybe this new pilot could be a good thing that Kai could benefit from. Or it could be a bad thing and lead to a 4th impact and kill everyone else left on this world.

"So Kai we are getting another pilot," Misato said trying to break the silence.

"Ok," Kai said as he looked out the window.

"Are you exited?" she asked hoping she could bring back the little boy who always had a smile on his face.

"I guess," Kai said though it didn't show he was exited.

Misato was getting annoyed with the 1-2 word answers and was about to tease him a little before he intervened.

"So when the new pilot coming?" the Japanese German hybrid asked.

"In about two days she is in China after all," Misato said as they were upon the apartment building.

"Ok," Kai said as they arrived at their destination.

The duo got out of the car, climbed the steps of the building to the second floor, arrived at the front door, took out the keys to unlock the door, and entered after taking off their shoes.

Kai took to making dinner as after all these years Misato still didn't know how to cook. Kai was making a mix of Japanese food and German food with a hint of western here and there. Kai then served the meal and made sure to hide the beer as he didn't want his godmother to die of liver failure. Kai has been getting Misato to quit for a few years now and has been making excellent progress.

"Come on Kai just one can Yebisu," she pleaded with those eyes that all girls no matter their age seem to have.

"Ok but just one not two one," Kai said as he took out the beer from one of many hiding spots. "Here," Kai said as he gave her the beer.

"Thanks," she said as she opened the beer and chug it down with her dinner.

"Sometimes I wonder who the adult is me or you," Kai said as Misato just grinned at him.

(The next day with APTOM)

The members of APTOM were gathered once more to discuss the plans for their scenario. But once again the female leader known as APTOM 0 was among them.

APTOM 10: so have we figured out which Sin shall appear next?

APTOM 0: It shall be Gluttony.

APTOM 11: what is the current situation with the MP X Evangelions?

APTOM 1: it's as I fear we do not possess the resources to create these mighty gods but I do know of another Evangelion X being constructed.

APTOM 3: what is this EVA?

APTOM 1: The Evadragon.

(Meanwhile in the black moon the next day)

"**My queen what is the plan of attack,"** an alien voice said as the queen looked upon its fateful servant.

"**We shall see the devourer and have it consume those humans,"** the queen said in their language as the servant nodded.

(Meanwhile in the Galaxy base)

Maya was looking over unit X2 as she checked the weapons. She saw that the right hand up to the elbow can convert to a drill that can pierce anything it was most likely that the replica Lance's of Longinus was used to create it, the legs were thin but durable as this EVA was made for speed the shoulders were that of a mix between a Samurai and a Chinese martial artist, the chest looked like it was more buff where the core but was still made for speed, the left arm was that of a normal EVA as that what it was made for, on the back of the EVA's torso was rockets that would allow it to fly into areal combat, and finally the head looked like the original Unit 02 but instead of four eyes it had three two where the original unit 02's top eyes where and on the for head. All in, all this EVA was more like a martial artist then anything.

The EVA was being loaded into a cage as the pilot was due to arrive any minute. Maya wondered what she would be like as she heard many rumors on her.

(Meanwhile at the airport)

A girl known as Jade Bolin was waiting for her escort to Galaxy Headquarters as she wanted to get there before the hive decides to attack. It was then that she saw a black spot in the sky and figured out that the Demons are attacking.

"Damn," she said as she was about to start running to Galaxy HQ. It was then that a car skidded to a halt in front of her.

The passenger door opened and she saw her commanding officer Misato and behind her what she assumed was her fellow pilot. "Get in," Misato ordered as Jade entered the vehicle with her bags and buckled in.

The car then took off to base as fast as possible as they could really use and Evangelion in battle. All the while Kai was staring at Jade's eye that reminded him of a snake.

(Later at Galaxy HQ)

Kai was no wearing a second generation plug suit as it was red latex with white armor over the chest, on the arms up to the elbows, and on the feet up to his knees. The new pilot Jade was dressed in a female version of Kai's 2nd generation plug suit but it was all white.

The helmets they wore acted like the A10 clips that allowed the Pilot and the EVA to synch up better but to ad with the visor and head protection was a little microphone for communications.

"Oh are you two ready?" Misato asked as it was a Demon assault.

"Yeah," Kai said smugly as he acted like a total hot head.

"I am ready for the mission," Jade said in an emo way.

"Ok let's go snake eyes," Kai said surprising Jade.

"Don't call me that," she said as two seats in the small tunnels that a human can fit into appeared.

The duo sat in different seats as the doors closed. The one Kai was in said Unit-X1 while the one Jade was in said Unit X2.

While in there the seats started to descend downward to wherever there destination was. As the small lights kept the tunnel illuminated the duo soon arrived at the entry plugs to their Evangelions as the seats descended into the plug before attaching itself to where the seat should be.

When the chairs were securely fastened the pilots started to Synch with their EVA's as they were being taken to the catapult.

(In the command center)

"Launch EVA's!" Misato cried before the EVA's were launched into the surface.

(In the battle field)

The EVA's were in the battle field in two separate locations as the two mighty titans glared down at the group of demons ready to attack. Kai was the first to take action as he grabbed a progressive halberd and started hacking and chopping his opponent as Lin in her Unit X2 started shooting them with her Pallet rifle mk. 2 and was hitting all of them with ease.

(With Unit X 1)

Kai was literally ripping apart a demon as its black blood gushed out everywhere. Kai wasn't showing any berserker rage as he kept trying to kill these monsters.

"Die already you ugly monsters!" Kai yelled in fury as he wanted them to die.

(In HQ)

"Commander Katsuragi it seems that Kai is still holding a high synch ratio but Lin is holding a higher one," a bridge bunny said as she monitored her station.

"But the question is if they will summon the second sin," Misato said as Maya jotted down notes.

(In the battle field with Unit X2)

Lin in her EVA was staring down the angels with her snake like stare. Her Pallet Rifle Mk.2 was shooting through the Demons with ease as she was using her EVA's advance speed to take down the Demons. It was then that some of them retreated to an important nuclear power plant for some reason.

(In the command room)

Misato was guessing what those demons were going to try and dos Misato instantly shot an order. "Kai, Lin both of you stop those grunts before the cause a nuclear meltdown," she ordered.

(In the battle field)

"Roger," both Kai and Lin said into the com. The duo then ran ahead to the nuclear power plant before they heard a high pitched roar. Lin didn't know what was going on but Kai did. It was then that the black moon in the sky started to shine and a meteor started falling tours the earth.

It landed in front of the nuclear power plant before it exploded to reveal and extremely fat demon with absolutely no defenses beside the tentacles. Its head looked like a giant demon mouth with a demonic face on top of the three way mouth, the stomach seemed to have an eye on its belly button and it had short stubby legs but huge ass arms.

(In the control room)

"Second Sin has been identified as Gluttony no outer power as far as the eye can see it looks pretty useless," the bridge bunnies said.

(Back to the battle field)

Kai picked up his progressive halberd and with a war cry tried to chop threw Gluttonies stomach but it didn't do any affect. "What the hell it didn't do anything," Kai said surprised. "Ok then take this! PROGRESSIVE CUTTERS!" he yelled as the blade on Unit X 1's arms extended to try and cut through Gluttony's fat but it showed no results. "Ok how about this!? EVA LASERS!" the Japanese German mix yelled as he fired the shoulder lasers.

That was when Gluttony reacted, its belly button eye opened into a mouth before the laser made impact and it devoured the energy it produced. It was the Gluttony started moving and it big mouth opened and ate all the solid stone, steel, anything it could fit into its massive mouth as the tentacles scattered around it extended and broke through the part where they kept the nuclear core and everything that is energy base.

(In Galaxy HQ)

"Commander we have been able to get a proper scan of Gluttony's strength," a bridge boney said.

"Commander massive energy build up with in Gluttony the Nuclear power bland is losing power so is the city," a bridge bunny said surprising everyone.

"That thing isn't going to stop eating it's keep eating until it devours the worlds energy and the blows up," Maya said realizing that they could be screwed.

"And Kai gave it an appetizer," Misato said.

(With Kai in Unit X1)

"How was I suppose to know if feeds off energy," Kai said as he watched Gluttony use its arms to stuff anything it could grab into its mouth.

(With Lin in Unit X2)

"Maybe we're looking at this the wrong way," Lin said as she was able to figure out a plan.

(In the control room)

"What do you mean Lin?" Misato asked trying to think of a plan.

(Back with Lin)

"I mean maybe we shouldn't be trying to cut into Gluttony more like pierce into it," Lin said getting Maya thinking.

(In the control room of Galaxy)

"Of course slashing and cutting only focuses on multiple locations in the form of a straight line while piercing only focuses on one point," Maya explained as they were seeing Lin's plan.

(Back at the battle field)

Unit X2 reached out with its right arm before the arm turned into a drill that tip where the hand used to be was red. The thrusters on Unit X2's back ignited before Lin ran then flew directly as the Demon with her drill spinning in front of her.

"Now take this! "SNAKE FANG PIERCE!" she yelled as her drill came into contact with the Gluttony's belly button eye before piercing it. Soon Lin came out the back side covered in black blood with the Gluttonies core stuck onto the tip of her drill pierced.

Gluttony was now dead and fell down dead as the energy it built up from absorbing a portion of a nuclear core didn't have anywhere to go so Gluttony blew up.

(With Kai in Unit X1)

"Wow nice job Snake Eyes," Kai said calling Lin the name she didn't like again.

(With Lin in unit X2)

"Don't call me that," she said still not liking the name.

(In Galaxy command center)

"Nice work you two your first mission together has been a success so return to base," Misato said as this was some unorthodox team of pilots she was making.

"Oh and Commander Katsuragi NERV Australia want to send over there pilot and EVA unit X3," Maya said as Misato cringed at the paper work she had to do.

(Meanwhile with APTOM)

The members of APTOM were gathered once again to discuss the latest development. But this time it showed the members of APTOM all of them looked like either old men or middle aged business men. The only one who hasn't shown herself is APTOM 0 though she is still behind a monolith.

APTOM 5: so now I hopped you have all gathered the intelligence of this Evan Dragon.

APTOM 8: yes we have and I must say the information was surprisingly useful.

APTOM 10: But it still says it hasn't started the testing phase.

APTOM 13: Yes that could be a problem.

APTOM 0: I have already prepared for that in implanted a sleeper agent that who will retrieve for us the Evan Dragon.

APTOM 8: well Chairman Zero might you reveal to us your true identity.

APTOM 0: very well.

Then APTOM 0 was replaced by a blue haired red eyed pale skin young woman that none of the members seem to recognize. "My name is Rei Ayanami," APTOM 0 now known as Rei said.

(Next time)

Kai: Yeah we have a problem as the next Sin Greed shows up and keeps on multiplying an army and no matter how many we kill it, it regenerates and multiplies the only way to kill it is to destroy the entire body all of them and neither unit X1 or X2 has that kind of fire power good thing that we have Unit X3 and its Australian pilot John Terrence. Now everyone GENESIS IMPACT! See you next time.

(TBC)

ESKK: hey sorry it took me a while for this one but now it's up so I hopped you enjoyed it. So please Review.


	5. The growing Greed

To Project EX

ESKK: hey I'm back with this Fic and I was surprised when I found that I changed Jades name to Lin sorry for those who noticed but be aware that her name will and forever be known as Jade ok. Now, on to the story that I've written

"Talking,"

"_Thinking/flashback,"_

"YELLING,"

"Special attacks,"

"**Hive talking,"**

"_**Hive thinking,"**_

APTOM:

(Scene change)

*music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion just the OC's.

*Insert GONG by Jam Projects except shorter as a theme song.

(Start)

Kai was laying in his room as he looked at the ceiling while listening to some music on his ear buds. He was listening to the acoustic guitar instrumental songs as it seemed to have soothed him. It was working as he was trying to get over the fact that his fellow pilot Jade has become his roommate. He only found out yesterday as he came from school.

(Flashback)

_Kai was walking home from school as he hadn't heard anything from his classmate Suzuhara as he seemed to be giving him the stink eye._

_He arrived at the building and found that there was a moving truck in front of the apartment. He first assumed that someone was moving in but he felt he was about to be proven wrong._

_When he arrived at the door he opened it and found a Zen garden being carried in by Jade and Misato. This surprised Kai to no end as he saw this. "What the hell why is snake eyes here in casual wear of all things," Kai yelled surprised at this._

"_One don't call me "snake eyes," and two I live here now and the better question is what are you doing here I assumed the commander would of assigned you, a new set of living arrangements," Jade said as he cold stare never left._

"_Actually Jade I have been Kai's legal guardian sense he was four so he's been living with me even before he started piloting the EVA," Misato said as she helped carry the small Zen Garden into Jade's new room._

_Kai scoffed before he started heading to his room. "Whatever," he said before he entered his room._

(Flash back end)

Kai replayed that memory in his head as he remembered how his mother used to tell him stories of how she and his father use to be roommates and rarely got along. He laughed a little at the memory until he got off bed to make breakfast for his two roommates.

Kai was making the breakfast as he made sure to keep Misato's beer hidden until she is done with her addiction to the alcoholic beverage. Kai made sure to make something random for Jade because he didn't really know what she liked to eat. That or it was his food or Misato's lousy cooking.

It was soon that Jade came out in a girls school uniform from Kai's school. "So we are going to go to the same school huh Snake Eyes," Kai said in as he put his tough guy mask on.

"Yes so I am counting on you to lead the way," Jade said but wasn't done. "And stop calling me snake eyes," Jade said as she waited for breakfast. Kai finished making the breakfast as Jade started digging in. Kai ate his own breakfast as he still had the mask of a tough guy on.

Kai soon place Misato's meal on the table with a cup of coffee as he counted down when she would be up. _"5… 4… 3… 2… 1,"_ he counted down in his head as he saw Misato come out of her room and to the dining room table. She ate her breakfast and drank some of her coffee and found that once again it wasn't beer.

"Kai really do you have to keep me from drinking my morning beer?" Misato asked hoping to guilt him into giving her back her beer.

"Yes," Kai said as he ate his breakfast. Kai saw that Jade was already done with her food as she took the empty plate to the sink.

Kai followed closely after with his food done as he was also ready for school. The duo soon grabbed their lunches and headed out the door with their school bags.

(On the way to school)

Kai was walking to school with; Jade walking next to him. He found it funny that a Japanese boy and a Chinese girl were walking to school together because most would think that Japanese and Chinese go hand in hand. But right now they were in an awkward silence as neither of them spoke to the other.

They soon arrived at Tokyo-4 high school as it stood tall and proud.

(Later inside the school during class)

The teacher was going into explanation about third impact and the result of what would have been instrumentality as well as mankind being forced into one mind to turn them into gods. He was also saying of how thanks to the efforts of Shinji Ikari, Rei Ayanami, and Asuka Langley Suhryu the end of the world was averted.

Kai already knew the story because his mother told him the story many times before bed when he was younger. The teacher soon went into explaining how many religions described Shinji Ikari as a form of a Messiah of sorts and even added a whole chapter about him.

Kai glanced over to Jade as she was taking notes on everything this teacher was teaching. So far this class was boring and Kai just wanted the school day to end so he could head to Galaxy to finish his day.

It was then that the lunch bell rang and Kai got up to eat his lunch.

(Later during Lunch)

Kai was just enjoying his Lunch alone as he was just trying to stare at the sky. That was until a freckled jock came dressed in a track suit as he looked ticked. Kai saw he had his fist balled and figured what was going to happen. The boy tried to punch Kai but he dodged as he tried to avoid the punch. He then tripped the boy as he looked ready to return the punch. "What the hell is your problem jack ass I didn't do anything to you!" Kai yelled in fury.

"I just wanted to check if you really had what it takes to pilot and I see you do so see you later," he said as he got up and started walking away. "Oh and the names Tetsuro Suzuhara," Tetsuro said as he walked away.

Kai all the while was looking at him like he was crazy, before he went back to eating. "My Kai you really are a confusing boy sometimes," came the voice of Jade as Kai looked and saw her sitting in the tree.

"Yeah well not my problem," Kai said not really caring what others think of him.

"No I mean in public your all tough as steel yet in private whenever you are alone you are completely different person," Jade said as Kai went wide eyed but she wasn't done. "I would work on that if I were you," she said before she jumped down from the high branch on the tree and landed elegantly without hurting herself.

"Whatever," he said gruffly as Jade was walking away before stopping.

"Oh and one more thing are third teammate is due to arrive this afternoon from Galaxy Australia so you might have to share your room if he's going to live under the same roof as us," Jade said before she continued on her way to class.

"Yeah just another mouth to feed in my life," he said as he couldn't care less.

(Later after School at Galaxy headquarters)

"Finally done with the paperwork," Misato said as she finally finished early. She then saw the picture of her Shinji and Asuka from when Asuka was pregnant with Kai. She found it sad that Kai lost both his parents then one of them abandoning him but yet he is starting to turn out like Shinji and sense she found out right out of the blue that Asuka and Shinji had named her Kai's god mother she was both shocked and on the verge of happy tears that they trusted her that much to take care of what they called there most peruses light in a dark world.

"Well I have to pick up the new guy then," Misato said as she stood up and went to her car. _"Shinji, Asuka I wish you two could see your son grow up,"_ Misato said as she saw Kai as her grandson in a way if Shinji and Asuka were like her children.

(With Maya at the EVA cages)

Maya was looking at the new EVA unit X3 that had four legs each with wheels that looks like it could go all terrain but said EVA was really buff carrying tones of weapons that suggest it was the power house of the X-series. (Think that Green Evangelion from rebuild but much more buff and more armor.)

"My, the Australians really know how to make an EVA that packs a punch," Maya said as she finished her diagnostic of this new type Evangelion.

"I hope Misato will be on time this time," she said as she went to prepare a Synch test for the new pilot.

(At the international Neo Tokyo air port)

Misato was looking for the pilot of the new Evangelion as she expected him to be around here somewhere. I mean an Australian Pilot shouldn't be that hard to miss.

"Good day mate you the Commander of Galaxy Japan?" came and Australian voice from behind Misato.

Misato turned behind and saw a mildly obese 14 year old boy who looked like a mix between a fat guy and a fit guy was at the moment eating a huge drumstick. He was wearing an Australian hat as well as a sleeveless shirt, shorts that look like they fit his size perfectly, and a bag filled with his cloths, necessities, and food. "Uh who want to know?" Misato asked hoping this kid wasn't the pilot.

"Me the Pilot of Unit X3 bloke," the boy said in a tone that shows his ethnicity.

"Wait your John Terrance?!" the Commander of Galaxy asked as she was shocked.

"Of course I am you bloody Bloke why wouldn't I be," the boy now known as John said as Misato was thinking her food bill was going to go way up.

(Meanwhile with Rei in her estate in London)

Rei was looking at a picture of the two people she considered friends before the untimely demise against the Demon horde. "Soon very soon we shall be reunited again and Kai will be truly happy again through Instrumentality once I have the Evan Dragon," Rei said as she held a picture of her Shinji and Asuka when the German found out she was pregnant.

"I also must find my daughter Koyuki before she destroys my scenario," Rei said as her eyes turned black for a split second before returning to their normal color.

(Meanwhile at the Galaxy base in Tokyo-4)

Zed finished changing into his Generation 2 Plug suit when he was walking out and saw John in his, generation 2 plug suit. "Hey mate you the pilot of Unit X1," Zed said as Misato was walking by knowing what smart alack comment was about to leave Zeds lips.

"What's it to ya Fatso," Zed said as John was now angry.

"Listen you Bloody Bloke I happen to like my weight and size thank you very much," John said as Zed stomped off not caring that he just passed Misato.

"What the hell is his problem mate," John asked as Misato came to him.

"Let's just say he lost someone he held very dear," Misato said as John wondered who that was.

(Later at the Synch Tests)

Kai, Jade, and John were in separate test plugs as they were showing how high they can get there synch ratio.

(In the monitoring lab)

"Well Kai seems to be improving He's catching up to John as Jade holds the highest Synch Ratio," Maya said as she saw the Zed synch ration steadily rising.

"Yeah well of course he's Zed whenever you think you know him he pulls a surprise on us," Misato said as she grinned seeing her Godson improving.

"He really is surprising," Maya said as she remembered two certain pilots back then who were surprising.

(Later after the test)

Kai, Jade, and John were heading to the locker room when the alarms went off.

"Black moon above city demon attack immanent!" the automated voice yelled as the pilots went to their Plug Launchers.

"It's, show time," Kai said as he got into his seat followed by John and Jade in their seats. The launch tubes then closed showing which EVA they go to by the number on the door.

The plugs then Launched as the EVA's Entry Plugs were ready to be inserted. The three seats arrived at the plugs and each went to their specific EVA's as the seats fastened into the plug before the Entry Plug was inserted.

The EVA's were moved to their Launch pad as the attack was in a small city called NERV city where the original Tokyo-3 residence now resided.

It was your basic Demon Grunts as they all were on a rampage upon the city. "Ok just follow my league and we won't have to worry about any Sin," Kai said as he willed Unit X1 into a battle stance. "Now "EVA BATTLE SCYTHE!" he yelled as he took out a double bladed Scythe from his EVA's Pylon container as said item looked lethal.

(In Unit X2's plug)

"Wait Kai we can't just attack without a plan," Jade said as she, face palmed herself. "Typical he just jumps right into battle without a plan," she said as she wondered how he survived this long.

(In unit X3's plug)

"Is the bloody bloke always like this?" John asked as he knew he was the new guy in all this.

(Back with Jade)

"As far as I known him," Jade said before she used her EVA's superior speed and started using her drill to take care of the Grunts.

(With John)

"Well mate when in Rome," he said before he charged his EVA into combat using its superior physical strength to his advantage.

(With Kai)

Kai was swinging his Battle Scythe wildly as he enjoyed this combat thrill. He roared his battle cry as he killed more of the Grunts.

"Come on you guys won't summon the next Sin," Kai called as she ripped the Demon Grunts to shreds.

The Demon Grunts were being wiped out as Kai was showing how much of a fighter he really was.

It was then that a Grunt was howling to the black moon calling for the help of a sin. It was then that the black moon shined and sent down a meteor which crashed into the lake as out of the lake came a being that looked like a monster made of gold and slime. It was then that it sunk into the ocean and a floating blob of slime came out and turned into a clone of the monster.

(With Jade)

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said as her instincts never proven her wrong.

(With Kai)

"Screw that lets just kill it and go after the coward in the water!" the pilot of Unit X1 yelled before he used his battle scythe spun it around a little before cutting the monster in two.

But then to everyone's shock it multiplied and turned into two.

(In the Command room of Galaxy)

"The MAGI has identified the third Sin as Greed its powers are the ability to multiply and out best bet is to take out the main Greed but it's underwater," a bridge bunny said unaware of Unit X3's other abilities.

(With John)

"Actually Mate my EVA is capable of underwater combat," John said as he blasted a path to the lake for his EVA to go under and fight the Sin.

(In the command center)

"Ok then Kai and Jade you two take care of the Greed clones while John takes care of the main Greed," Misato ordered as she saw Kai smirk and Jade nodded.

(In Kai's plug)

"Hai," he said understanding the order.

(In Jade's plug)

"Understood," she said as she understood the mission.

(In John's plug)

"All right let's go!" he yelled as his EVA drove into the water.

*Insert Dragon by Jam Project

John was floating down into the water as his EVA's wheels were glowing and sending out a push of sorts to allow it to battle underwater.

John soon found Greed making more clones as it also had a field around it. "Ok let's see what you're made of," he said as he pressed a button and the legs open to reveal missiles. "EVA STORM!" he yelled as the missile fired like torpedo's and hit the Sin causing it to let go of what it was holding onto.

"I'm not done yet," John said before the Arms of his EVA started stretching and extending similar to the possessed EVA unit 3 from the Angel Wars. "OUTBACK TYPHOON!" he yelled as Greed was being thrown around similar to a Judo throw but the Sin was still kicking and decided to go on the offensive.

Greed then charged at the EVA and summoned energy chain maces and started swinging it at the EVA. But Unit X3 caught the maces and used them to start spinning around Greed. "EVA TORNADO!" he yelled before he let go causing Greed to be thrown into the surface and fall back into the water.

(With Kai and Jade)

Kai and Jade were fighting the Greed clones as they kept multiplying every time there drilled or cut and even simple punches makes them smarter.

It was then that they saw Greed fly out of the lake like it was thrown out before it fell back in.

(With Zed)

"Wow fatso is good," Kai said as he cut a Greed clone in two causing it to multiply.

(With Jade)

"Well he is the First X child," Jade said to herself.

(Back with John)

John was still fighting the sin Greed as he was punching it with his EVA's bulky fists. "Now for the finishing skill," John said before he clapped his EVA's hands together. "EVA WHIRLPOOL!" he yelled as the four legs of his EVA then stretched out and started spinning around at extremes speed before a whirlpool was formed sucking in Greed.

As Greed was sucked in Missiles were fired at Greed and in the whirlpool destroyed him completely. "Rest in peace," he said as he smirked.

(Back with Kai and Jade)

The Greed clones all twitched out as they all were dying from the lost of their main body. The all vaporized as they were all dead.

"Fatty did it," Kai said from his plug.

"Yeah he did," Jade said from her plug.

(Later at Galaxy)

Kai, John, and Jade were in front of Misato as she had a smile on her face. "Ok for starters I want you three to know how proud I am of you that though through your differences you three were able to work together as a team and defeated Greed now I would usually go into one big speech but that could wait till after we defeat the Demon Hordes forever," Misato said as she grinned.

"So I guess today the second Generation of the Evangelion team has been born," Jade said as she gave her rare smiles.

"From this point on its all for one and one for all mate," John said in his Australian accent.

"Yeah once we beat the Demon for good then we'll go celebrate," Kai said as he was smirking.

(Here comes the opening song that you all can try to picture in the next few chapters)

*Insert GONG by Jam Project.

The scene showed Kai on a hill looking out at the city as the wind blew his hair.

_Muneni Komiage teku Atsuku Hageshi Kono Omoi_

It then showed Jade meditating next to her Zen Garden with a Buda smoke nearby.

_Bokura wa Iku Saigono Bashoe_

Then it showed John eating a five course meal that GALAXY paid for.

_Tewo toriai Chikai Atte_

It then showed alarms going off as it warned for a demon attack before switching to Kai, John, and Jade running down the metal hallway to get to their Launch Plugs.

_Asuno Yoakemaeni Ano Soraeto Tabidatsunosa_

It then showed them putting on their helmets and jumping into the Launch plug individually.

_FURIMUKUNA_

It then showed them going down to their Entry Plugs.

_Namida wo miseruna_

It then showed Misato and the tech crew checking the EVA's systems.

_I GOT THE POWER OF LOVE_

It then showed the seats entering the Plugs before fastening and the Plugs inserted.

_Asu wo Torimodosunda_

The screen then showed each pilot one by one with there eyes close so they can synch with their EVA.

_uGONG Narase!_

It then showed each of the EVA's being launched to the surface.

_Imakoso Tachiagare Sadameno Senshiyo_

The screen then showed a battle as Unit X3 was firing its missiles at the Demon Grunts

_Inadumano Tsurugide Teki wo kechirase_

The screen then Showed Unit X2 using its drill to pierce through the Demon Grunts as they ran at the EVA.

Yasu ragi wo Yume miru Hagane no Yuushayo

Then the screen showed unit X1 swinging its battle scythe around as it started using its battle Scythe to kill more Demon Grunts.

Mamorubeki Miraito Ai wo shinjite

The screen then showed Unit X1 firing a sphere of golden energy at a powerful looking demon causing a huge explosion.

Towae! Towae!

The screen then showed Kai, Jade, and John infront of there respective EVA's as Kai had his arms crossed and was smirking.

(TBC)

Kai: Next time on Project EX of Evangelion me and my friends meet the legendary Rei Ayanami as she test out the New EVA the EVAN Dragon but we soon learn she was planning on steeling it and once masters the controls use it to cause her own variant of instrumentality but when she was going to kill us we're save by a mysterious black Evangelion. Why would Rei do this and who is the pilot find out next time. Now Everyone, GENESIS IMPACT! See you soon.


End file.
